User talk:Toa Onarax
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kethrye (NBZP) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multivac'sEntropicDilemma (Talk) 20:01, April 4, 2011 New Character Yeah sure, I'm willing to talk about it here. MicroSnipe 17:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That works. The only thing I'm worried about is that a Vortixx has the power. The mods might think that it's too overpowered because they say Vortixx can't have powers. If the mods were to clear that however, I'd be fine with it. You might also want to mention whether or not he can control the mark as well. If the mark was given to him upon request he could control it. If it was given to him without his permission than he cannot control it without using a golden gauntlet that only Xa-Kuta higher-ups have access to. MicroSnipe 17:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, usually the Toa loses their mask power and now their element, but it can still work regardless. Whatever floats your boat. :P Also, when I said only Xa-Kuta higher ups had access to them, I mean they have them. You don't have to be one to get one, but it would probably mean going undercover with Xa-Koronians to get one. But just remember, nobdoy knows about these gauntlets and they are usually only mentioned when Xa-Koronians are questioned about the marks, which would lead to them knowing that questioner has a mark. MicroSnipe 18:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This is a headline... What do you mean "Start off?" If you mean, join his crew then maybe. If you just mean that they are traveling with eachother in their first post then no. If you mean other then please rephrase the question. BioBeast 17:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh... Yes, that is how I'm going to introduce him. But what I want to know is... Why does that matter? Do you want them to temporally team up? Just breifly meet? Not even meet? I'm still not sure what you want exactly... BioBeast 17:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That would work... But you'd need to have your character guide him to the village... His sense of direction isn't the best. :P BioBeast 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Utu Well I had always figured that I would keep it a mystery. But It's safe to assume that despite his belief that Makuta made him the way he is, that some other being on the island gave Utu the mark as an experiment. I have not decided whether or not this actually happened. Chances are if said character did do so, he'll/she'll emerge eventually. And if that happens I'll let you know as well. MicroSnipe 00:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad. At least you know as well. :facepalm: MicroSnipe 01:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ocean of Fear Sure, there are no roles to play, the people are just on a ship, doing things, until the Skakdi take over... So you can join in as another passenger. But when the Skakdi take over, everyone must either escape, or stay a prisoner on the ship.